


Escape the Night – OET: The Haunting of the North Pole Part Two

by Dede42



Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [13]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Farewell to friends, Halloween, North Pole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: The search for Mystic has begun. Can Delta and the others find her before the elves do? And what happens when two friends suddenly leave?
Relationships: ETNMystic (Fandom RPF)/Ivy Flora, ETNMystic (Fandom RPF)/The Mystic | Andrea Russett
Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's POV [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738468





	1. PROLOGUE: DISABILITIES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Haunted Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753517) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for the OET installment! Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**PROLOGUE: DISABILITIES**

*****

When it comes to development disabilities, one of the things that you have to remember, is that no all disabilities are the same, some are similar to each other, and that there can be different levels to the disability itself.

I, for example, have a form of autism known as Asperger's or Asperger's Syndrome, and my version is considered to be an atypical form of Asperger's. Now this is largely because I’m more socially developed as my parents and I didn’t even know that I was autistic until a therapist that my mom was seeing hinted that I have autism, and I decided to be retested when I was in my twenties.

Another thing about autism, is that it can vary from person to person, so for me, I consider my form of autism to be very mild, and it clearly runs on both sides of my family. My sister Amanda, she has Down Syndrome, and later on it was determined that she also has autism, but for her, it’s more severe. Stephanie doesn’t have autism, but her husband, Tom, has the attention deficit factor of ADHD and so does his twin brother Tim and their brother Mike.

I know that my nephews have learning disabilities, I forget the names of which ones though, and they are getting the help that they need through instructors and from their own parents. Mackenzie, my youngest sister, we are pretty sure that she has autism, even though she has yet to take the test, but all the indicators are there, and she could very well have Asperger's like me.

Attention-deficit/hyperactivity disorder, or ADHD, is another developmental disability that can vary from person to person. Like I said before Tom, Tim, and Mike have ADD, as does my friend Mystic, who is also autistic, Colleen has ADHD, and we recently learned that Ivy also has what could very well be ADHD as well.

Tom also has dyslexia, which can cause delay in talking, learning new words, and reading. Although he is dyslexic, Tom has been able to have a fairly normal and decent life, especially since he’s married to my sister Stephanie, and they have their very own house to raise my nephews. Heck, Tom is even building a conveyer belt so that he can do work on the basement floor in order to lower it further so that he won’t end up clocking himself on the ceiling every time.

I bring up these disabilities because we finally have the pattern as to some of us can pick up on the fact that something is seriously wrong with the North Pole, and why others can’t. And the pattern is that we all have developmental disabilities that affect our brains: I have autism, as does Cyrille, Sugarbelle, Mystic, and Lydia. Ro is dyslexic, and both Colleen and Ivy have ADHD.

How this pattern will help us in keeping Halloween and Christmas from colliding and ruining everything, I don’t know, but once we find Mystic, we can come up with a plan to separate the two events.

I don’t know why Nikita is being nice to me after she has mostly just ignored me, but I’m not going to question it, and if whatever is causing Nikita to act like this doesn’t last, then that’s what will happen.

Right now, all that matter is finding Mystic, get her away from Delilah, and put a stop to Halloween and Christmas colliding…I hope.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: THE SEARCH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I know it's been a while, but here's the next chapter, and there's a change to the roster. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**CHAPTER ONE: THE SEARCH**

*****

We chase after Ivy, who is clearly determined to find Mystic and save her from Delilah, and I can’t blame her, not after everything that had been going on. Especially with figuring out the pattern of why she, Mystic, myself, Ro, Cyrille, Sugarbelle, Lydia, and now Colleen, were the only ones to sense that something was wrong about the North Pole and Delilah, and that pattern was that we all had disabilities that resulted in our minds being wired differently.

I still find it ironic that Candy Pop was the one to figure it out.

*****

I was in need of my inhaler when we finally caught up with Ivy at a four-way intersection, and no idea of which way to go.

“Where now?”

I was about to shrug when I looked at Jasmine and I got an idea. “Jasmine? Can you track her scent?”

Jasmine was surprised by my request and cocked her head a little that had Ro giggling. “I…I can try…” She started sniffing around the area, searching for Mystic’s scent whilethe rest of us waited with baited breath, and after a few minutes, she sadly sighed and shook her head. “No dice.”

“It’s ok, Jasmine,” I said reassuringly, picking her up and petted her. “You did the best that you-” I blinked and looked around in confusion, and I wasn’t the only one. “Uh, what just happen?”

Before anyone could respond, we all realized that there were three people missing, and the body of Ciel was lying motionless on the floor.

“Ciel!" Ro gasped.

"What happened?" Colleen exclaimed. "Where's Alice? Where's Candy Pop?”

Ivy did a quick search and then came back, sighing and was looking defeated. “They're…gone…" she sighed. "It fer the best fer 'er, though…”

_‘Envy must’ve gotten them out,’_ I thought, figuring that Alice’s boyfriend was responsible and had _finally_ managed to pull Alice out of the storyline, and probably restored Candy Pop to his body. _‘He finally did it.’_

“Maybe they'll come back one day?" Ro suggested. "Or maybe jump in and out, just to see how we are?"

"Maybe…at least they're safe now."

"At least she didn't die in a death challenge," I added.

"Damn," Cyrille sighed. "I barely knew them, but I'm glad they're somewhere safe.” She then blinked, as if something had happen to her, and she was confused. “Did…did something just happen?" she asked.

We all shrugged, and then we heard voices – voices that I’d _hope_ to never hear ever again.

“ _-_ _back again, and we need to get what we've been after_ _.”_

“Sh*t,” said Ivy.

“ _Why didn't Delilah deliver her to us by now?"_

_"I don't know! She's a sentimental b*tch, maybe she took her in."_

_"In that case, we'll have to behead her, and take Mystic back_ _!”_

“Crap," I gulped. "This is bad, like _extremely_ bad!"

"Yeah, I don't like the way things are sounding," Cyrille gulped. "We'd better get moving-”

Suddenly there was pounding on a door nearby, and as we all turned to it, we heard the elves talking again.

“ _What was that?"_

_"Sounded like it came from Deli's chambers."_

_"No better chance than now for a beheading, I guess_ _.”_

Cyrillerushed over to the door and fiddled with the doorknob.

"Let me help," Andrea R. volunteered.

The three, including the one on the other side, finally got the door open, and Mystic burst out and into Andrea's arms, tears pouring down her face.

"What the f*ck happened?"

Mystic could barely control her tears. "Delilah…she made you all – wait…where's Alice? Candy Pop?"

We all looked at each other, uncertain of what to say.

"Vee managed te get Alice an' C.P. out," Ivy finally spoke.

I could tell that Mystic’s heart was sinking, but at the same time, there was hope on her face.

"Well…she's safe now, right?"

Ivy nodded. "Yeah, she is. So's Vee.”

Mystic was clearly missing Alice. “There's gotta be a way I can at least remain in contact with her," she sighed. "There has to be."

"We'll find a way," Ro assured her. "We always do."

Mystic nodded. "Yeah…yeah, we do. And she's safe now." She swallowed her tears as Andrea rubbed her back. "Anyway…Delilah made you all act mean to me. She's some sort of…energy vampire."

"I had a feeling she was a b*tch," Colleen fumed.

“She played us all,” I grumbled, my anger overriding my guilt.

"And she's another wannabe mom," Mystic added.

" _Another?_ "

"Long story."

"Okay, it's great we're talking this through," Cyrille panicked. "But we probably shouldn't be hanging out in the halls like this. Look!"

We all turned and, while they were still a fair distance away down the hallway, it was obvious to us who they were, for those pointed ears were saying it all.

Mystic groaned. "Those godd*mn elves are back…”

We were in _serious_ trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Alice has left OET for the time being. But I hope that she'll come back one day. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> These are all real disabilities that result in the brain being wired differently. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
